


The Beast's New Plaything

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Beast, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Belle Has No Clue, Betrayal, Breaking A Soul, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Depressed Gaston, Depression, Dungeons, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Slavery, Forced to be a Mute, Gaston Needs a Hug, Hurt Gaston, Imprisonment, Lefou wants to Help, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Muteness, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Payback, Physical Abuse, Protective Lefou, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Training, Water Torture, Whips, lying, old castles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: He thought he was dead, after all a fall from that height should have killed him. Yet it seemed fate had a much crueler, darker plan for him. Gaston slowly comes to in a small dungeon cell, only to have Lefou tell him that he is now the personal slave to the Master. After Gaston learns who the Master is and was, he can only hope to find a way to escape. For that to happen he must rely on not only Lefou and his confession of love, but also the woman that scorned him. Gaston can only hope that Belle sees what is going on and will be his savior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah this happened. Rough day at work and I thought about what if Gaston survived the fall. I'm pretty sure the Beast would want revenge. I looked it up and the Beast's human name is Adam, so if Adam is referenced in the story or is speaking, he is still the Beast. I'm using the one's from the movies, because Luke Evans is freaking hot! And in this there will also be Lefou/Gaston hook ups happening well, because who seriously did not know Lefou was in love with Gaston before the new movie? Seriously, it was so obvious in the animated movie! Other than that heed the tags before you read. All that will happen and more tags may be added as the story goes on. This will be a dark story, but if you're a fan of mine, then you know this. Updates will be spread apart. So if you still chose to read, you have been warned. Enjoy!

The last thing Gaston remembered was falling, falling and then darkness. His body felt as though it was broken in every place, and as he came in and out of consciousness, he blinked against the bright lights. Soon the ever changing brightness got too much for him, and he simply decided that keeping his eyes close was better. Every time he felt himself come to, all he could do was scream. Scream in pain and agony for there was not one part of him that did not hurt. Eventually, darkness took him once again. His dreams were nightmares as he kept seeing himself fighting the Beast, only to be struck down and fall off the castle, playing over and over again in his mind. Slowly, ever so slowly, he drugged his mind from the darkness and fluttered his eyes slowly open. Gaston’s body felt like it was on fire, and he groaned in pain.

            “Gaston!” A voice called out. He heard the rustling of footsteps and chains coming towards him.

            The person who called his name sounded familiar, but the voice and now the sound of chains rattling seemed to bounce all over in his skull. It made him groan out in pain, and it caused his body to hurt even more. Gaston wanted to say something, but he didn’t know if he could talk. As the world came slowly into focus, he turned his head and saw that the voice that had called his name belonged to Lefou. Gaston tried to clear his throat, wanted to say something, but all he felt was pain.

            “Easy Gaston,” Lefou gently told him. He placed his hands gently on the taller man, making sure that Gaston didn’t move. “I’m glad to see that you are awake. Oh you’re probably thirsty, I’ll be right back.”

            There it was, the sound of chains rattling again, feeling like claws were scraping behind his eyes. It caused everything to seem brighter in the dim room, and for a moment it stopped. Gaston let out a shaky breath of relief, but it only caused more pain to his body. Again the sound of chain’s rattling filled the room, and he wished that it would stop. Gaston closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise, slowly reopening his eyes when he felt a wooden surface at his mouth. He could feel the water sloshing around, hitting his lips, and he slowly opened his mouth. It took every bit of strength he had, but slowly he felt the water making its way past his lips and down his try throat. Gaston could not think of anything that tasted better, and he slowly drank until the wooden ladle was empty. He cleared his throat, wanting to speak. “Lefou.” His voice sounded so foreign to him, and it was scratchy and barely above a whisper. He tried once again to move his body, only to feel hands gently pushing on him, telling him not to move.

            “Easy big guy, you had quite a fall there.” Lefou explained. “We didn’t think you were alive, but I heard you breathing, and well I…I helped the master bring you here. He’s put me in charge of making sure you recover.”

            Nothing Lefou was saying was making sense to Gaston. It all sounded foreign to him, and his friends voice was giving him a headache. “What…what are you…you talking about?” Gaston groaned out in pain. He couldn’t believe that talking hurt so much, feeling as though he was being killed. Gaston just wanted the pain to end. He tried to move his arms, only to discover that they wouldn’t move, nor would his legs. Yet he had feeling in his limbs, for he could feel Lefou squeezing his hand.

            “You fought Prince Adam when he was a beast, and you fell.” Lefou started to explain. “I was devastated and thought you were dead. I was one of the few arrested for attempting to kill the prince, and would have been killed. Master saw something and had me go with him to find your body. We found you, and you were barely alive. Master wanted to kill you, but I convinced him to let you live. Together the Master and I brought you to the furthest cell in the dungeon, where no one can hear you scream. I’ve been locked in here with you to make sure you recover and get better. Gaston, thinking you were dead, it killed me, and I am thrilled to find that you are still alive.”

            Nothing his friend said was making any sense. It all sounded strange to him, but yet it sounded as though it rang true. He was actually wishing he was dead right now, with how much pain his body was in. Gaston turned his head, grunting at how much effort it took, and looked at Lefou. He saw that the other man was crying slightly. “Why…why are you crying?”

            “I…I know what the Master wants you for.” Lefou quietly spoke. He turned his head, wiped away the tears, and then turned back towards Gaston. “That doesn’t matter right now. What matters Gaston, is getting you better.”

            Gaston tried to set up, only regretting his decision as it felt like his body was being split in half. This wasn’t supposed to be his life; he wasn’t supposed to be in this much pain. _I was supposed to kill the Beast and marry Belle._ Gaston’s mind thought. He continued past the pain to try and set up, only stopping when he felt Lefou’s hands on his body, pushing gently on his chest. Gaston didn’t fight it as his body laid back down. Even though talking hurt, he had to keep Lefou talking, for he had to know what was going on. “What are you talking about?”

            “You don’t need to worry about it right now Gaston. All you need to focus on is getting better.” Lefou explained quickly. He dipped the ladle into the pale and got some more water out. He held the ladle to Gaston’s lips and watched as his friend drank the water.

            The water was making him feel stronger, well at least soothing the fire that was in his throat. He cleared his throat after he finished the second ladle full of water, eyes scanning the room, and he realized that he was lying on a stone floor. Gaston also saw that there was a metal cuff around Lefou’s right ankle, and it had a huge chain attached to it. Now he understood why he heard the sound of a chain dragging. “Why, why is that on your ankle?” He watched as Lefou looked down at the restraint around his ankle.

            “Master put it on me.” Lefou quietly spoke. “He put one on you as well. We are after all his prisoners Gaston. Anyway that’s not what you need to worry about. All we need to worry about is making sure you heal correctly.”

            Gaston was getting aggravated with his friend, not understanding anything the smaller man was saying. “What are you talking about Lefou?” Drinking the water was making him feel stronger, and he felt his voice slowly returning to him. “Where are we?” He didn’t believe what Lefou had said about being in a dungeon.

            “I told you Gaston, we’re in a dungeon, and we are prisoners to the Master.” Lefou spoke. He was agitated. “Gaston, do you remember anything I told you while you were out?”

            Gaston’s memories swirled around in his mind as he tried to remember if he heard anything while he was out of it, but nothing was coming to him. He studied his friend and saw how the man looked nervous. “No I don’t remember Lefou. Was it important?”

            “No, no.” Lefou whispered out. He dipped the ladle back in the bucket and brought it back to Gaston’s lips, happy that the water was making him a little stronger. “How much pain are you in right now Gaston?”

            “I feel like I just killed a bear.” Gaston slowly spoke. “I’m in major pain Lefou, my memories seemed to messed up, and I have no idea what you are talking about! What is going on Lefou?” He just wanted to know what was going. Well he actually wanted to wake up in his own bed and learn that this was all a nightmare and that he would be waking up next to Belle.

            Lefou couldn’t hold back the tears that were falling down his face now. “You tried to kill the Master when he was a beast! You fell from a really high height, and yet you survived! The Master and I brought you to the furthest cell in the dungeons! I thought we were going to lose you Gaston! All the blood and broken bones, I didn’t think we would get you patched up to save your life! And all through it I told you that I loved you and you would be better of dying! Especially for what the Master has planned for you!” Lefou dropped the ladle back into the bucket and stormed away from Gaston. He had just told the man everything that had happened and re-confessed his love for Gaston.  

            Gaston was stunned as he listened to Lefou yelling at him, and through his voice bouncing around in his head, he heard what Lefou said. Lefou had just confessed his love for him and Gaston didn’t know what to do. He wished his body wasn’t in so much pain, and he wished he could look up and see where his friend was, wanting to tell Lefou that he had feelings for the younger man as well. That he wanted both him and Belle, but knew that he would be the laughing stock of the village if that ever came to light. He could feel some feeling coming back to his arms as he slowly rose his body up, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. Once Gaston had his body in an awkward sitting position, he looked down and saw that there was a similar restraint was on his ankle as well. He felt his heart start to race as he realized that everything that Lefou had said was true. Now Gaston had to know what was going to happen, and why he had been saved. “Lefou…ah!” He couldn’t finish his train of thought as everything in him felt on fire. Gaston saw through blurry vision as Lefou rushed towards him. He did not have the strength to resist his friend gently pushing him back down. The thin blanket he was on did nothing as he could feel the cold stone on his back, causing more pain to his body.

            “Gaston, you fool.” Lefou spoke. He checked over his friend’s body to make sure that none of the bandages had moved, and to make sure that he did not rip anything open. He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that his friend was still patched up. “You need to stay lying down Gaston. Your body is still weak.” He grabbed hold of his friend hand and gave it a squeeze.

            Gaston’s body was screaming pain and he knew it was from sitting up. “Who is this Master you keep talking about?” He had so many questions, but he figured he better ask one at a time.

            “The beast you were fighting before you fell. His name is Prince Adam, but we are to call him Master.” Lefou explained. He could barely look at Gaston.

            Gaston could tell that Lefou was trying to avoid something, so he decided to try to outsmart his friend. “Lefou, I really care about you as well. You keep avoiding something when you speak about this mysterious Master. Please tell me why he saved me, and why he placed us in the furthest cell in the dungeons?” He watched as Lefou’s breathing became quicker and the smaller man’s eyes kept darting away from him. Just then the door to their cell creaked open and both he and Lefou turned towards the door. Gaston watched as Lefou quickly stood and bowed to the newcomer and saw that the strange intruder stared at him with piercing blue eyes. Gaston forced his head to turn toward the door and stared back at the intruder with his brown eyes. “Who are you?”

            “I am the Master of this place.” The newcomer spoke. He strode in and looked at Lefou. “Have you told him yet Lefou?”

            “No Master.” Lefou squeaked out. “I was actually just about to tell him, Master.”

            Gaston watched as the man that Lefou was referring to Master seemed to be thinking something over in his mind. There was a tension in the room and it seemed that all three men could feel it. Gaston watched as the man smiled. “I’ll give you another hour Lefou, tell him. Let him prepare himself for his new role.” The man looked at Gaston. “I am Prince Adam, but you will be referring to me as Master soon, slave.” With that, the man turned heel and walked out of the room, slamming the cell door shut behind him.

            “Lefou, what is going on?” Gaston groaned out. The slamming of the door caused a new wave of pain to go through him, and made his body feel as though an inferno had engulfed it. Gaston watched as Lefou quickly came back to his side and held his hand once more, squeezing it.

            “The Master held a trial for those of us that were captured after we tried to raid the castle.” Lefou quietly spoke. “He held trials in secret for he knew that Belle would never agree to such things, and slowly each person was sentenced until it was only me. He thought it over, and thought of a fitting punishment. Together he and I went searching for what we thought would be your body. It was going to be my punishment, to find my best friend, the man I love, dead. Being forced to drag the body and being forced to either burn it or bury it.” Lefou quickly shook his head. “Anyway, when we found you alive, the Master’s plans changed. He thought a body like yours was too good to waster, and he declared right then and there that your punishment would be to be his personal slave, to use however he saw fit.”

            Gaston couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and now he understood, somewhat, why Lefou was hoping that he was dead. “How exactly does he see fit to use me?”

            “I…I don’t know.” Lefou quietly spoke.

            The silence hung in the air between the two friends as they both could guess what exactly it was that was expected of him. Gaston didn’t want to speak, and he let Lefou tend to him, using the second pale of water that was in the room, to tend to his wounds. He only made grunting noises when Lefou moved his arms or legs a certain way. Slowly time passed and before either of the two knew it, the door to their cell was forced opened. Only this time the Master wasn’t alone.

            “Take the small one to a separate cell, I want my new slave and I to get better acquainted.” Adam spoke to the two guards that accompanied him. The guards moved quick to release Lefou from his restraint before they were dragging him away. “Make sure it is further down, I don’t want to hear his voice while I’m getting to know my new slave.”

            “Yes Master.” Both guards spoke at once. They dragged Lefou out of the cell, closing the door behind them.

            Gaston stared at the man that stood beside him, and for the first time in his life, he felt fear. Fear of the unknown and fear from what this man was going to do him. He only hoped that the guards that had taken Lefou would not hurt his friend, and that Belle, wherever she was, would figure out what was going on. Gaston watched through fear filled eyes as the Master stepped closer to him, and he could only wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast begins to show Gaston a tiny bit of what is expected of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! Yeah!! I have been super busy, and I just started a new job. I am trying to find a balance between writing my stories and my life. I am hoping the next update comes sooner. Enjoy!

Gaston watched as Adam walked closer to him, wanting to move, but his body refusing to cooperate with him. All he could do was watch as the man walked closer to him, and Gaston just concentrated on his breathing. The footsteps echoed in the small cell and his eyes never left Adam. He watched as the man slowly walked around the room, and Gaston could now relate to how his prey felt when he hunted them. Without warning, he yelped when Adam quickly grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground. His arms responded, though he groaned out in pain, and gripped Adam’s wrist. Gaston hated feeling fear, and he would fight through it.

            “The doctor’s said you would have moments that your limbs would respond.” Adam whispered out. He felt Gaston’s grip loosened and then the hands fell to his captive’s side. “But it wouldn’t last. Looks like the doctor was right.”

            Gaston just stared at the man, trying to appear brave. “What do you want me for?” Talking was a painful task, but he swallowed through the pain, hoping that he seemed braver. “I’m useless like this.” Gaston smirked, hoping that he could intimate the Beast that was holding him. Only when Gaston looked Adam in the eyes, all he saw was amusement. He was so focused that he didn’t see the slap come, and at the same time, Adam released his hold on his shirt and Gaston’s head bounced on the ground. He groaned out pain, and wanted to say something, but nothing would form. All he saw was white spots forming in his vision and his head was pounding again. Gaston listened as he heard footsteps walking away from his and he hoped that the Beast was leaving. The sound was bounding around in his head, causing the white spots to be become bigger and start to blur his vision more.

            The footsteps stopped for a moment, and then he heard them again. Gaston groaned out in pain as the sound bounced around even more in his head. Through blurry eyes, he looked up and saw that the Beast was holding the bucket of water. Gaston watched as the Beast placed the bucket down and then kneeled and stared at him. It made Gaston’s skin crawl that he was being watched like prey. _It’s because I am._ Gaston thought. He wished that he had movement again, that he could hit the smug prince, but his body refused to respond. Gaston just didn’t understand why his body would respond to certain things, but when he really wanted to use his limbs, he couldn’t.

            “I hope Lefou hasn’t been giving you too much water, pet.” Adam slowly spoke out. He picked the ladle up and slowly dumped the water back into the bucket. He repeated the process a few more times. “Though it does help keep you hydrated, and helps with your recovery.” He dipped the ladle into the bucket once again and brought it to Gaston’s lips.

            Gaston pressed his lips tightly together as he felt the liquid splashing against his lips and rolling down the side of his face. He was still thirsty, but he would not give satisfaction to the Beast of complying. To Gaston, the man was still a beast, even though he now looked human. He breathed a sigh of relief when the ladle was removed from his lips. “You can go to hell. I’m not opening my mouth for you.” Once again he did not see the hit, but felt the sting on the right side of his face. He could taste blood this time and quickly spat it out. Slowly, painfully, Gaston turned his head back towards Adam, and could have sworn that he saw features of the Beast coming through. He listened as the beast let out a low growl.

            “I think you need to remember the position that you are in Gaston. You are my slave now.” Adam hissed out. “You tried to kill me. Tried to keep me from Belle. I have scars now as a constant reminder of what you did. When you fell, I was glad. But when Lefou and I found your body, well things changed.” He took his left hand and used his thumb to rub over Gaston’s lips, loving how soft they felt. “Besides, when you are better, I can think of a better use for your defiant mouth, pet.”

            His body shook as he felt the Beast’s thumb rub along his lips. Gaston wanted to move, wanted to hit the hand away, but his body refused to respond. Instead he just watched through fear filled eyes as the Beast’s hand moved from his lips and began to explore his face and run his fingers through his hair. Gaston’s skin was crawling and he could feel his body shake, and now he felt if closer to the prey he hunted when he just wounded them. He now understood the fear that the animal felt just before he killed them. His breathing was coming in shaky breaths as he watched out of the corner of his eye the hand move back to his face from his hair. “St…stop.” Gaston flinched as the hand continued down his throat and rested at the top of his shirt. Gaston was trying to will his body to move, to strike against the hand, but nothing was responding. A shaky breath escaped his mouth when he felt the hand leave his throat.

            “You feel so warm, pet.” Adam wickedly spoke. He lifted the ladle out of the water and held it over Gaston’s body. “Let me try to cool you off.” He turned his wrist and watched as the water left the ladle and landed on top of Gaston’s shirt.

            Though there was fabric on his body, protecting his chest from being exposed, when the water touched his skin, Gaston couldn’t help but to hiss out. Once he felt the water sink into his shirt and it made contact with his skin, he could have sworn he heard hissing coming from his body. Gaston couldn’t recall a time when he was in such a weak position, and it made him think about what went wrong in his life. He watched as Adam poured more water on his body, and his eyes snapped closed. The water hurt and it burned on his skin, and all Gaston wanted to do was run. A third round happened and a sharp breath escaped from his lips. _Why does this hurt so much?_ Gaston thought. He imagined tightening his fingers into a tight grip, but they were not responded. All Gaston could do was twitch his finger’s trying to mimic the actions he saw in his head. His voice felt a little stronger and he needed this to stop. “Stop, please.” He felt bile building in his throat for having to beg, but he had to. From where the water had already touched his clothing was tightening around his body. It made Gaston uncomfortable and made him want to rip the clothes off his body.

            “Your body still seems to be hot.” Adam taunted out. He one quick movement, he picked the bucket up and poured half of it over Gaston’s body. “Oops that may have been too much.” He laughed as he walked the bucket back to the corner of the room.

            Gaston felt his clothes tightening around his body, and it was making his skin crawl. His whole body burned, even though the water was cool. Gaston could feel tears starting build in his eyes, but he held them back. There was no way he was going to let the Beast think that he had won. He wished he really did kill the Beast, and then he wouldn’t be here, in this position. Gaston hoped that the Beast was done tormenting him, but he heard the footsteps coming back towards him and he didn’t like it. He knew that Adam was not done tormenting him. Gaston sucked in a sharp breath when he watched the Beast kneel next to him and then he felt Adam’s hand on his chest, rubbing over his hardening nipples. _Why is this happening? He’ll think I like this when I don’t!_ Gaston’s mind screamed. He closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away. His body chose not to respond, and he groaned inwardly. He did not want this, he wanted to be escape and get as far away as possible.

            “Why my pet, you seem to be uncomfortable right now.” Adam mocked out. He continued to rub Gaston’s chest, making sure to keep going back to his pet’s nipples that were poking up under the fabric. He grabbed the top of Gaston’s shirt and let an evil smile fall over his face. “Let me help you out there, pet.” In one fluid motion, he ripped Gaston’s shirt straight down the middle. A low growl escaped his mouth, and he let an evil, wicked smile fall across his face. “Well, well, pet. Though so much damage has been done to your body, it still looks amazing. Still well defined in all the right areas.”

            “Mmph!” Gaston hissed out through his closed mouth. He could not believe that the Beast had ripped his shirt like that. The sound of the fabric tearing and the buttons each popping off one by one, echoed in his mind. Now he really was at the mercy of the Beast, and he felt a few tears escape his eyes. Gaston could not believe how he had fallen, from a war hero, a renowned hunter, and now this. Exposed and completely at the mercy of his tormentor. “Gah!” The sudden touch of Adam’s hand to his chest surprised him. He couldn’t believe that this person was taking so much joy out of his torment. “Stop.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he doubted his tormentor heard him. He no longer cared as he felt tears rolling down his face. His eyes snapped opened when he felt one of Adam’s hands near his face, wiping away his tears.

            “Hush pet. I haven’t even begun anything except touch you.” Adam hummed out. He finished wiping away the tear before he went back to exploring the hunter’s chest. He meant what he had said earlier, Gaston still had a nice chest, despite the fall. The skin felt rough, but Adam did not care. He loved what he was feeling and new that the former hunter was perfect. “Once you are better, or able to move more my pet, your training will start.” He listened as Gaston whimpered slightly. Adam now had both his hands on Gaston’s chest and began to tease his hard nipples, listening to the pitiful whines escaping from Gaston’s lips. “I do hope though that you learn some different sounds pet.” Adam quickly moved so that he was straddling Gaston’s hips and began to rub both hands along the man’s body.

            Gaston wanted to shove the Beast off of him, wanted to run away, but his body was choosing now to not respond. He forced his eyes opened and watched as Adam just stared down at him. Time seemed to stop as he watched Adam slowly lean down, and Gaston tried to turn his head away. He groaned inwardly when his body was refusing to respond to his thoughts. _Damn it!_ Gaston yelled in his mind. Through fear filled eyes, he watched as the Beast lick the tears off his face and he felt his body quake from the rough tongue. A surprised gasp escaped his mouth as he felt the Beast’s mouth take his right nipple in his mouth and squeeze and twist his left one. He was starting to understand what Lefou was trying to tell him, what this monster, this Beast really wanted him for. Gaston shook his head back and forth, wanted to escape. He had always imagined Belle or even Lefou doing this to him, not some deranged prince who was a Beast. Gaston tried to will his arm to move, tried to make it shove Adam off of his chest. When it didn’t respond, he decided to try something else. With Adam straddling his hips, it was sending a shock wave of pain through his body. “Please. Please, you’re hurting me.”

            Adam merely laughed. “And you hurt me when you shot me.” Adam continued to run his hands and mouth along his new slave’s chest. He loved feeling the shakes and tremble that were going through Gaston’s body. Adam hooked his fingers his finger’s in Gaston’s pants and laughed as he heard his captive whine out. “Too bad most of your injuries are down here, otherwise we could have more fun.” He stuck his right hand in the man’s pants and brushed against the soft member.

            “GAH!” Gaston cried out. He was trying to will his arms to move, to pull Adam’s hand away from that area. Blood rushed to his face as he realized that his cock was getting hard under the touch. _No!_ Gaston screamed in his mind. _I don’t want this! Why am I getting hard!_ A low whimper escaped his mouth as he felt the Beast tighten his grip on his cock and tug more. If Gaston didn’t know any better, then he could have sworn he heard the Beast growl. “I…I thought…you…you said…”

            “I know what I said, pet.” Adam hissed out. He continued to stroke Gaston’s hardening cock, loving the sounds that were coming from Gaston’s mouth. “But I can still have a little fun.” He continued to stroke until he thought that Gaston was close, and then stopped.

            Gaston groaned out, for he was so close, but the Beast left him just on the edge. If he could, then he would use his own hand to finish, but he couldn’t. His body was still so broken and the small bouts where he could move didn’t last long. Gaston knew what Adam wanted him to do, but he bit his lip. “Lost…lost your nerve?” He let a small smile fall on his face. A hiss escaped his mouth when Adam took his left hand and tightly gripped his face.

            “You know what I want you to do.” Adam sinisterly spoke out. “Do that, and I will have a new pair of pants brought to you. Since these will be ruined, I don’t want my pet to get sick. Now beg for release, pet. Beg well enough and I will make it a quick one.” He forcefully palmed the outside of Gaston’s pants, listening as the man painfully hissed out. “Come on hunter, beg.”

            He never knew a torture could be so cruel as this, but he was wrong. It didn’t help that he was so close, but that Adam decided to forcefully press down. All Gaston was seeing was white spots dancing across his face. His body was already in a great deal of pain, but being so close to the edge and not being able to release was adding more pain to him. _Will this never end? I wish I did die when I fell._ Gaston painfully thought. In his heart, he didn’t want to beg, but his body was screaming pain. Bile was building in his throat, and he swallowed it back. He had to let his pride take a hit. “Pl…please let…let me cum.” His voice was so weak from all the pain and his vision was growing ever fuzzier. Gaston could feel his body was on fire with pain, and he knew he needed to release. Tears filled his eyes, and he gave up on caring. “Please.”

            “That was very good, pet.” Adam praised out. He quickly grabbed Gaston’s cock, and within a few strokes, felt his captive’s release. The release that had gotten on his hand, he made sure to rub along Gaston’s chest, and even wrote out _MINE,_ in the white sticky substance. “Just imagine how much more fun we can have once you’ve fully recovered.” He quickly stood up and began to walk towards the door. “Lefou will clean you up, pet.” Adam quickly turned his head back towards his captive and let an evil smile fall across his face. “We shall do this again real soon pet. Get some rest.”

            Gaston was breathing heavily, his body screaming pain. He could feel shakes and tremors run through his body, and the tears flowed faster. Never before had he ever felt so weak, but here he was. He was at the mercy of a man that was bent on causing him pain. Any energy he had before Adam came was now gone, and all he saw was the room going dark. Gaston turned his head to the right and watched as the door opened once again. Before he could see who entered, the darkness took him, and this time, Gaston was wishing he didn’t wake up.   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long, A lot has been going on, but the biggest thing that I have been going through is the dreaded writers block on a lot of my stories. Please enjoy the new chapter.

His wish did not come true as he woke the next day, and the next, and every day after that. And each day was like the last, Lefou taking care of him, and the Beast coming to him at night, and tormenting him. He was secretly thankful that since the first night, the Beast hadn’t tried to make him release. It was already bad enough that when he closed his eyes, all he saw, all he heard was the Beast’s laughter echoing in his mind, and his own release over his chest with the word MINE spelled out. All the while he had no control over his body, except for the few spurts where he can move. Gaston thought someone was coming to save him one day, but it had only been the doctor checking him over. He learned that in a few more days, he would have to start working on walking again. Just thinking about what that meant, frightened him. He watched as his friend was tending to him, and it was driving him crazy. “Kill me Lefou. I won’t survive that monster.”

            “You are a strong person Gaston.” Lefou calmly spoke. Gaston only turned his head away as he felt Lefou change a bandage. “You’ll recover and survive anything the Master has planned for you.”

            “You know what he wants from me.” Gaston spoke through clenched teeth. Just thinking about what the Beast had been doing to him, forcing him to do, it made his blood run cold. “What he’s been doing to me. He’s nothing but a Beast.” He gripped the chain around his wrist, just thinking of the torment he had been forced to endure, things that he would be forced to do once he’s better. “I don’t want to that to happen to me. I should have killed that monster when I had the chance.”

            The sound of water splashing, and Gaston couldn’t stop his body from shivering. His mind went to the first time the Beast visited him, and what occurred during that time. Gaston could still feel the Beast’s hands, his lips trailing over his body, and then, he just shivered as he thought about. Thought about how the Beast forced him to become hard and forced him to release. He knew when Lefou came to take care of him the next day, and to bring new clothes to dress him in, it was all there to see. But Gaston was thankful that his friend didn’t say anything, and even looked away as he cleaned the white substance off Gaston’s chest. It made Gaston feel terrible for the way he treated his friend before the fall, and he wished he could go back in time and fix everything. “Sorry.” Lefou calmly spoke. “It’s just time to wash you.”

            “Why?” Gaston asked. To him, it didn’t make sense. He knew that the Beast was simply waiting, and after that, it didn’t make sense for him to wash. “Just let me die Lefou. Don’t take care of me anymore, don’t help me get better, just let me die.” Gaston never thought he was weak, never thought he would give up, but that’s all he wanted to do. He wanted it all to end, and he hoped that he was in hell. There was no way Belle would ever agree to what the Beast was doing to him. He felt some strength in him, so he turned away from his friend, listening as the chains rattled, hating how they were just another reminder that he was a prisoner. “Leave me alone Lefou.”

            “Whether you like or not Gaston, I am going to help you get better.” Lefou sternly spoke. Gaston kept his body from shaking as he felt the cool cloth on his back. The touch was gentle, and the kindness in it just made Gaston grip tighter to the chain. He knew he didn’t deserve kindness, but Lefou was showing it to him anyway. “You are a great man, and you have to be strong Gaston.”

            The words hit a nerve in him, and the adrenaline he felt rushing through him allowed for him to move more than he had been. Gaston quickly turned towards Lefou and slapped the cloth out of his friend’s hand. He fought the tears he felt burning his eyes, and just stared at Lefou. “That man is a beast. You have no idea what he has said he plans to do to me. You saw a piece of what he plans to do to me that first time he visited me. He said that was only a taste of what to expect, and I can only imagine what else he plans to do to me.” Gaston saw the hurt in Lefou’s eyes, but he didn’t care. “That is why I am asking you to let me die. Soon I’ll have to start moving, and when that happens the Beast promised to make sure I scream like I’ve never screamed before. So, you decide Lefou. Is what the Beast really planning for me worth living for? Or can you show mercy and just let me die?”

            Gaston saw the conflict in Lefou’s eyes and he hoped that his friend would just show him mercy. “I can’t let you die Gaston. You are stronger than anything the Master can do to you. And stop calling him a Beast, it will make things easier on you.” He just watched as Lefou went to retrieve the cloth, and Gaston slowly laid his body down. A rush of pain went through him, and he regretted using his strength to sit up. “Now, let’s finish cleaning you up, and then we’ll see how well you can stand.”

            Gaston didn’t argue with his friend, and he didn’t say anything else as he let Lefou clean him. He knew he was a strong person, heck his bar was full of all his kills, which showed he was a strong hunter. But now, he was not a hunter, he felt like prey, prey that was being stalked by a predator. Slowly circling him, waiting for the right moment to strike and kill him. When Lefou slowly pulled his pants down, he couldn’t bare look at his friend. Gaston only concentrated on his breathing, ignoring the cloth cleaning over his cock and balls, trying not to think of what the Beast did to him. After a few minutes, it was over and he felt the cloth quickly wipe along his legs. He let out the breath he had been holding once he felt his pants were back on. “Thank you Lefou.”

            “It’s no problem Gaston.” Lefou gently spoke. Gaston watched as he emptied the bucket out and placed it by the door. He watched as his friend walked backed toward him and readjusted the chains, and Gaston wondered why. “Let’s see if you can stand at all, and then we’ll go from there.” Gaston only shook his head as he let his friend help him set up.

            Slowly, and with the help of Lefou, Gaston forced himself to stand. He ignored the pain, feeling pride in being able to stand, something he thought he wouldn’t be able to do ever again. His legs felt weak, and he knew if Lefou wasn’t holding him, he would collapse. “Thank you for your help Lefou.” He placed his hands against the wall, trying to keep balance, and he felt a smile fall across his face. The sudden sound of the door opening had him quickly lifting his head in the direction. Any strength he had left him as he felt his body fall on the ground. Gaston forced his legs to move as best as he could, and pressed himself as close to the wall as he possible could. “Stay away from me.” Gaston hissed. He just watched as the Beast stepped closer to him, with a wicked smile on his face.

            “Cogsworth.” Adam spoke. “Take the other slave out of here. Put him to work in the kitchen for the rest of the day.” Gaston quickly looked towards his friend and watched as the man called Cogsworth went towards Lefou and began to release his friend from his chains. “After that, take him to his quarters for the night. Tell Belle that I am busy and will not be returning to our bed chambers tonight, and that I apologize for it. My work is very important.”

            “Yes Master.” Cogsworth spoke. He gave a bow, and Gaston watched as he dragged Lefou out of the room. The sound of the door closing sent fear through Gaston’s heart, for he was now alone with the Beast.

            The laugh that the Beast let out, had Gaston’s heart racing in his chest. Gaston pulled his shirt closer to his body, trying to make sure the Beast couldn’t rip them off again. He used whatever strength he had and pushed himself as far away as the chains would allow, his eyes never leaving the Beast. That feeling of being prey was back, and it was a feeling that Gaston did not like. “Stay away from me.” He was proud of the strength he felt, but as the Beast stalked towards him, he felt that strength leaving him. Gaston wanted to stand, to appear brave and strong, but his body wouldn’t respond to his commands.

            “Now why would I stay away from you, slave?” Adam mused out. Gaston just watched as the Beast slowly came towards him, and Gaston heard his heart pounding in his ears. “I’ve watched you get stronger over the past couple of days, and I even saw you standing. I think it’s time to start your training, pet.”

            “Don’t touch me Beast!” Gaston hissed out. His body was still in pain, and he just wanted to be left alone, or at least have Lefou with him. The kindness his friend showed him was something he didn’t deserve, but he would rather have the kindness over the sick things that he knew the Beast wanted. “Isn’t enough that you have me prisoner?” The laugh that echoed in the small cell made his blood run cold and he watched as the Beast took a few more steps closer to him.

            “You shot me, multiple times. Tried to kill me and keep me from Belle.” Adam spoke. Gaston tried to keep his nerve, but all he saw was the Beast touching him, forcing him to release, and even begging for it. “Oh, and you did lock her in a cage for a little bit, just to keep her away from me. So, is it enough that you are merely my prisoner? No. Nothing will outweigh all that you have done.”

            The strike echoed throughout the room, and Gaston found himself lying on his side. His face pounded, and he could feel the fresh bruise forming over the one that was healing. Gaston tried to will his body to move, but it was not responding. He recognized the feeling and it was pure fear, and his body didn’t want to move. A sudden grab of his ankle and Gaston couldn’t help the yell that came from his mouth. He felt his body being dragged across the floor, and he tried to find something to hold, but there was nothing. In the blink of an eye, he was face to face with the Beast. “You tried to kill me. I fell and thought I was dead. That’s punishment enough.” A sharp sting across his face and he knew the Beast had struck him once again. “Just get it over and leave me alone.” Gaston felt his body shake as the Beast laughter filled the cell.

            “Did you not hear what I told Cogsworth?” Adam laughed. Gaston didn’t move as he watched the Beast pace back and forth in front of him. “I am going to be busy with important business all day and night and will not be able to join her in our bed chambers tonight. If you’re strong enough to stand my slave, then you are strong enough to start your training. How does that sound? I finally get to put you and that mouth of yours to use.”

            Gaston felt fear course through his body, and he watched as the Beast produce a key. He knew that the moment the chains were removed, he would summon as much strength as he could and try to make a run for it. As his eyes studied the Beast’s hands, he noticed a strange device with a huge O in the center and straps on both sides of the O. Though his head was spinning from the hits, Gaston forced himself to set up, showing that he would not be broken by the Beast. He swallowed the fear he felt, knowing he had to be brave. “If you touch me again, then you truly are a beast.” The kick came hard and fast and sent him doubling over in pain on his side. Any strength he had was gone, and he felt the Beast on him. Gaston tried to fight back, but the kick to the gut had him weak and he had no idea what the Beast doing. He felt his arms being unchain, along with his neck, but his arms were being tightly secured behind his back. The pain was unbearable, and before he had a chance to say anything, he felt the strange device being forced into his mouth. Gaston tried to close his mouth, but the strange O device made it so that his mouth was open in that position. His strength was fading fast, and he couldn’t fight as the Beast forced him to lean against the wall. He stared at the Beast, and saw a hungry look that he recognized.

            “I told you I could think of a better use for your defiant mouth.” Adam hissed. Gaston tried to look away, but the Beast tightly gripped his face and kept his head staring straight. He could feel drool leaking out of his mouth and he wondered what the Beast was going to do. “And since I walked in and you were standing, I figure that this is the best time to put your smart mouth to use.”

            Gaston pulled at the restraints binding his arms tightly behind his back. All it did was send a surge of pain running through his body. His body was still recovering from the fall and having his arms restrained tightly behind him and his mouth forced to stay opened, was not helping anything. _What is this bastard going to do to me now?_ Gaston thought. He felt his eyes go wide as he watched as the Beast undid his pants and let them pool around his ankles. Gaston watched in horror as the Beast grabbed hold of his cock, and stroked it so that it was half hard. He wanted to move, tried to will his body to move, but fear had a hold of him, and he couldn’t move. _There’s no way he’s going to that! He, he can’t!_ Yet, as Gaston watched the Beast get closer to him, he knew that was exactly what the Beast was going to do. Gaston shook his head back and forth, ignoring the pain he felt surging through his body. That was something only women or whores did to men, not him.

            “Oh Gaston.” Adam cooed out. Gaston watched as the Beast’s half hard cock was in front of his face, and the Beast’s hand entangled in his hair, forcing his head higher. A shot of pain, and Gaston couldn’t stop the groan of pain from escaping. “This is training for that defiant mouth of yours. I want you to become a pro at this, to where that ring in your mouth will no longer be necessary. Well, let’s not delay this any longer. Time to see what that defiant mouth feels like.”

            His heartrate quickened as he watched the Beast grab hold of his cock and hold it close to the device keeping his mouth open. Gaston tried to pull his head free from the Beast’s hand, but the grip was too tight. He just watched as the Beast held the cock in front of his face, and Gaston couldn’t hear anything but the pounding of his own heart in his ears. _Let me go you bastard!_ It was the only thought going through his mind as he watched the cock get closer to the device keeping his mouth opened. He hated that saliva was dripping out of his mouth, for he believed it made him look like he wanted the Beast’s cock. Slowly he felt the Beast’s cock enter his mouth, and he tasted the nasty a disgusting taste in his mouth. His eyes drifted and saw that the Beast had the head in and he couldn’t believe how much more there was to go. Gaston tried pleading, but it only came out as muffled sound. Tears were stinging as he felt more of the Beast’s cock force its way into his mouth. He felt more being forced in, until it was hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag. Gaston felt bile building and thought he was going to puke, though the moment he did that, more of the Beast’s cock went down his throat. _He’s going to kill me!_ Gaston couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face, and just when he thought he wouldn’t be able breath, he felt the Beast pulling his cock slowly out. When he thought that the Beast was going to pull it out, he felt the Beast thrust his hips forward, causing the cock to go back down his throat.

            “Oh my, slave.” Adam breathed out. Gaston wished that the torment would end, but every time he thought the Beast was done, the Beast would shove more in and slowly pull it out. He swore that he did vomit a little, and he could taste it each time the Beast slowly pulled the cock out. All Gaston wanted was for his mouth to go numb or for the torment to stop, but all he felt was the Beast pick up his pace, forcing more down, until it was all the way down and his face was meeting the Beast’s crotch. “This mouth of yours is incredible. It feels so good around my cock.”

            Gaston felt his face go flush, and all hoped was that he would just pass out. Time was lost to Gaston as he felt the Beast pick up his pace, and he lost track of how many times he vomited. He knew he did, for he could taste it coating the Beast’s cock, and felt it dripple down his face. Gaston no longer held back the tears as they fell down his face, just wanting it all to end. He felt something twitching and then he felt something going down his throat. It didn’t take long for Gaston to figure out that the Beast just released down his throat. He wanted to puke it all up, but he had done plenty of that already and his stomach would not let him. His eyes watched as arms reached around his head and released the straps, and then the device was removed his mouth. The moment it was out, Gaston fell to his side, coughing and choking. He looked up to see that the Beast was just standing over him, smiling. “Y…you did wh…what you wanted.”

            “I am letting you catch your breath dear pet.” Adam cooed out. He knelt next to Gaston’s head, and he was too weak to move. Gaston felt the Beast’s hand gently stroking his face. “We are training you on using that defiant mouth of yours until morning come. And hopefully you will learn how to do so without the gag soon.”

            Gaston felt all hope leave him, and his stomach churn. The tears fell down his face and he did not care. All he wanted was for this torment to end, and to be free of the Beast. He didn’t even have a chance to fully recover his breath as he felt his body being forced up and the device, covered in his vomit, being forced back into his mouth. Gaston screamed behind the gag, but the laugh from the Beast told him that this was only the beginning. He just wanted it to end as he felt the cock enter his mouth again, knowing that he would be doing this all day and night. Gaston prayed that someone would enter to save him.    


End file.
